starsandshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Shine
Stella Shine is a sweet and lovable Dreamcatcher. She shares a birthday with Adrian Dusk, her boyfriend. Personality Stella Shine is often displaying a pacifist approach to war, though she is a good fighter went she is actually engaged in combat. She says numerous times that she "doesn't like fighting", so that could imply not that she doesn't fight at all, but that she dislikes the process of fighting in the first place. Stella can lose her temper quite easily, due to being around Adrian most of the time. She began to learn that she doesn't need to suppress her feelings, if she has something to say. This can result, however, in misunderstanding, causing tension between her and her boyfriend, Adrian. Stella's hidden power is the power to enter people's dreams. This power was twisted slightly so that she could heal people when they were unconscious. She also went to her own mind, to the darkest recesses, where her identity took the form of glowing horses. Stella has also expressed an more-then-usual interest in making stars, using her Reflector. This is expressed one night when they were travelling, it was her comfort. Stella, in Shadow, was tainted when she entered Adrian's mind (while he was poisoned and turning into a human), so she aquired Nightweaver night vision and a chocolate brown streak in her hair. She is not fond of this change at all; in fact, she hates it. She gets very sensitive when Adrian brings it up, thinking the wrong assumption that Adrian still wanted her to be a Nightweaver after confessing his earlier feelings about it. Appearance Stella Shine has long, golden blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, Adrian describes it as "so clean that it shone" and "silky and soft". Her eyes are a cornflower blue. She's tall, like her father, and is very athletic. Stella normally wears tanktops or t-shirts and shorts with tennis shoes. She is first seen by Adrian wearing white shorts and a coral tanktop. Relationships Adrian Dusk is a rather eccentric, yet rough boyfriend to have, but Stella enjoys his company. She often comments on how he adds witty remarks, much to her annoyance. However, they do have many good times together, including a stargazing trip on the roof (even thought it was interrupted by Garnet Moonshire) Adrian and Stella's relationship went rather like a rollercoaster, up and down. Sometimes they considered the fact that they might not be able to be friends, because of their differences, and other times all they can think about his how wonderful the other is (sometimes in a romantic way, which hints they actually do go well together). They might not be exactly chemestry, but they are good friends. ~ ~ ~ Barrett Everbright is also a slightly eccentric person, but is more fun and kind then strange. Stella considers him a older brother, and gets very annoyed when people misinterpret him to be her boyfriend. (Always stating that "he's like 18!") They share a close relationship, so close that Stella can tell him her feelings, and confide in him secrets she would have not told anyone else. In turn, Barrett confides in her. (like asking her what Talia Weatherly wanted for Christmas) ~ ~ ~ Astra Everbright is a very smart, no-nonsense sister-like friend until she begins dating Philip Firefall, who she is decieved to think is a human, but is really a Fierie . As a result, their relationship grows increasingly distant, until she is rescued and their relationship is fixed. ~ ~ ~ Telka was her closest stallion friend, until he was killed by Garnet. He gave her wise advice on how to deal with her problems, some relating to Adrian and his anger outbursts. He expressed a deep love for her as well, like sacrificing his own life to save her.